Comforting
by Mislav
Summary: Set post the episode "Dead Ringer". Walter is depressed and only one person knows how to cheer him up. Walter/Sam. Just a oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story takes place post the episode "Dead Ringer". I like Walter/Sam pairing so I decided to write this. I also believe that Walter was convinced that Esteban was the Taunter and that he felt bad about it. I know that this is short and lame but I had to write it. Please read.**

Walter was standing in front of his locker, taking back his stuff, about to leave the lab.

It was a busy day, and it didn't end very well. Even Walter was eventually convinced that Esteban Navarro is The Taunter, but they had no choice but to let him go. It was frustrating, something that he never experienced before-he was angry, felt helpless, confused, even stupid. He knew that he did his best to bring real killer to justice, like everyone else, but the mere thought that he was involved in murder investigation and that killer got off the hook was enough to make him miserable.

He wanted to talk with someone about that, but he didn't. He knew that all of his colleagues are equally, or even more frustrated-not to mention that he already annoyed them by suggesting that Esteban isn't a killer. He didn't bring up a subject, thinking that it would only make things worse.

After all that happened, he was sure that Esteban is the killer, and he couldn't believe that he was actually suggesting othetwise earlier that day. Not that he would find evidence that proove Esteban is the killer, but that only made him feel worse.

"Walter?"

He turned around upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Sam?"

"Hi", she smiled before turning toward her locker and opening it. Walter was about to leave when she turned toward him.

"I... I just wanted to thank you. For giving me that advice. It really helped me."

"You're welcome, Sam", Walter said, smiling for the first time in hours. "What did Natalia say?"

"She was shocked. Very shocked. But then she said that I did a good job. She didn't apologize for yelling at me, but you can't have anything, can you?"

"I guess", Walter said as his face fell.

"You OK?", Sam asked, suddenly realizing that she is worried about him.

"Yeah", Walter said, forcing a smile. he really did feel better after talking with Sam-he just didn't get over Esteban's escape from justice yet. He didn't know was it because Sam said, did or simply the way she smiled, but he really did feel better.

"Hey", Sam said, putting her hand on his right shoulder, looking him in the eyes, "we caught a killer, didn't we?"

Walter shivered, feeling a heat rushing through his body. "Two killers: Michael Galliver and the guy who killed him. But Esteban Navarro is still free, and will kill again." The last few sentences somehow escaped his lips: it definitely wasn't something he wanted to tell in front of Sam, or even say out loud-the mere knowledge of that was enough to terrfy him.

Sam's face fell, but it lightened up soon enough.

"Well, he won this time. It probably boasted his ego. He will grow more secure in himself and no longer fear so much about being caught. Meaning that he will be likely to make a mistake once he strikes again. And then we will catch him, and never let him go."

She smiled again, and Walter smiled too, suddenly feeling much better. She slid her hand off his shoulder, and continued taking her stuff before she closed and locked her locker and started walking away, followed by Walter. Suddenly, Walter stopped, took a deep breath, and turned toward Sam.

"Sam, would you like to... go and have a cup of coffee with me? Now, after work."

After few seconds that seemed liked an eternity to him, Sam giggled and said: "Sure, why not?"

_Who knows, maybe this day won't be so bad after all?_

**A/N: I know, there's a room for a seqel but I am not sure will I write it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
